


A Small Pause

by TheMaverick333



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaverick333/pseuds/TheMaverick333
Summary: A tag along to 1x06 episode Out of Bounds, Julio Sanchez takes care of Amy Sykes. They fall in love, that’s it, that’s the fic.
Relationships: Julio Sanchez/Amy Sykes
Kudos: 1





	A Small Pause

Julio glanced at the beige walls of Los Angeles General. He always felt out of place at hospitals, on edge even. Remembering what happened the last time he spent here made him wary of entering hospitals. They reminded him too much of death, and an overwhelming feeling of loss always threatened to pull him under. But he had to put that aside for now, Sykes was waiting for him.

“Excuse me, what room is Amy Sykes in?,” Julio asked the front desk nurse on duty.

“ Are you family or….?,” her voice trailed off as Julio flashed his badge.

“ Close friend,” he said simply

“Room 232”

“Thank you”

He began the walk down the long hallway to the elevator. He stepped on and began thinking about the new additions to the team. So much has changed within the division, a new boss and a new coworker. He didn’t like change so much. But he’d told Sharon, well, the Captain now, that she’d done good today, and he meant it. The only person he was disappointed with was himself. He’d failed to protect the newest addition to his team. Amy Sykes, undoubtedly an over- eager puppy , but she had a good heart and good instincts, and he’d almost lost her today. On his watch. He wished he would’ve killed the son of a bitch and he really felt he would’ve if Amy hadn’t been so badly hurt. He stepped off the elevator, still lost in thought, and entered her room. He took a deep breath, steeling himself against the memories of his dead wife and preparing himself for what Sykes might look like.

Julio was grateful he took a small pause because Amy had definitely seen better days. Now that all the blood was cleaned off, her body had begun to swell and purplish blue bruises littered her face and upper arms, her dislocated jaw had been set with ugly metal wires that seemed to pinch. But in spite of all that she looked peaceful, complete and utter exhaustion will do that to you, he figured. He began to ponder the newest addition to his team, Amy Sykes. He knew next to nothing about her, and yet he almost killed a guy today for her, for putting his hands on her. Amy was over-eager , a bit of a kiss-ass and just _too new. So why was he so affected by seeing her in pain today? Why did he react so violently?_

Maybe it was because despite her newness and her over-eagerness, she had a good heart and she wanted to protect people at the expense of herself. He could relate to that, not being exactly what people expected. Not to mention, she was in the army, in one of the most dangerous zones. That couldn’t have been easy, and he admired her for that.

“Ughhhhh,” he heard a groan coming from the bed and sprang up from his seat to approach the bed. He watched her eyes flutter open, and quickly recognized the panic coursing through her eyes. Her jaw tightly bound, and apparently waking up from a med- induced nap to agonizing pain, she quickly began to thrash about in the bed.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he called out to her gently, stroking her hair carefully, as to not cause her any more pain. Holding onto the bed rail , he reached out for the pin med dial to release more morphine. She slowly began to calm, and he thought heard a small sigh of relief, as her chest began to fall and her heart rate returned to normal. She raised her eyes to met his and he could see the question that laid there.

_What happened?_

Never breaking eye contact Julio began,” We were tailing Anthony’s brother, Lamar, and you saw him go after a kid and gave chase, you tackled him and he attacked you. You have a broken nose, a dislocated jaw, a concussion and a few cuts and bruises, but you did it, you got the gun. But don’t worry, I kicked his ass,” he said smiling. And he could see the smile behind her eyes, and the tears that pooled there.

“I’ve got your back,” he added finitely. As if there was no question otherwise.

“So you should be out of here in a few days, but I’m gonna be here everyday that you’re here and I’ll drive you home when it’s time for you to leave,” Julio said, “ I’ll stay with you for a couple of days; i don’t want you to be alone”

Their eyes continued to connect, until Amy finally blinked, and he knew she understood and she was thankful.

“ The Captains gonna come by to see you later, and the rest of the team. You’re very missed, and everyone wants to make sure you’re ok,” he smiled at her.She eyed him with disbelief and he chuckled as he answered her silent question,“ Yes, Even Provenza,” and his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Amy felt her heart rate speed up a bit at that. _Was he flirting with her? Or was she just high from her pain meds?_ She didn’t know enough about Julio to know for sure. Of course he knew Detective Sanchez, the officer. She’d heard the stories of how violent Sanchez could be, of suspects who sometimes came out of confessions with bruises, just last month she’d seen him go after those kidnappers.

And now he’d turned his violence on solely to protect her, a fact that both confused her and made her heart flutter. And if she was being totally honest , _extremely turned on_. And now he was offering, no, stating that he would be there for the next few days to take care of her. _Who was this guy? And why was she so affected?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! First ever fic so very nervous lol


End file.
